


【翻译】【McDanno】Kahu a Alaka'i（哨向AU）+番外

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 在这个世界里，哨兵服务于军方，而向导是他们的财产。Steve是一个未结合的哨兵，Danny是一个不愿结合的向导。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Chinese translation of Kahu a Alaka'i (https://archiveofourown.org/works/239900) written by Cattraine
> 
> 警告：地位极端不平等世界观，先虐后甜还有点点黑，不过这篇没有《野性》系列那么暗黑向 :)

Steve McGarrett克制着自己的不耐烦，咬紧了牙等待。他厌恶内陆的城市——它们意味着永无止尽的噪音和无数熏天气味，在让他感官不适的同时更加剧了他一直犯的轻微头痛。然而，如果他还想从Newark警察局那里得到关于Hesse兄弟的信息的话，他就得跟他们搞好关系，所以他会忍耐的。就像一直以来那样。

Steve的哨兵特征很晚才在一次海豹突击队行动当中觉醒。军方对此非常满意，并迅速安排好他的感官调适和受训日程，但很快就受到了打击：只因为他们强大的新任哨兵无法和任何给他安排的军方精英向导进行结合。事实上其中一些人反而让他的情况更糟糕，以至于他暴怒地攻击并将他们驱逐了出去。

Steve是公会所见过最为强大的哨兵之一——他和那个传说中的Ellison【注：< _The Sentinel >_的哨兵男主角】一样，有着超级五感——高度强化的视觉、嗅觉、听觉、味觉和触觉，但他的自控力更为不稳定，而且如果没有绑定向导来对他进行感官引导的话，他在未结合状态下越久情况只会越糟糕。他苦苦坚持着完成他的每一次任务，让这种未结合的状态一直持续到了近十二年之后。这段漫长的时间可谓是他执拗性格的铁证，但再强大的自控力也有耗尽的那一天。早晚，他会被自身过于发达的感官给逼疯，或者为逃离无尽的痛苦而自我了断。

他沮丧地呼出一口气，揉了揉自己疲惫的脸庞。他只想尽快完成任务然后躲回到他夏威夷宁静的家中，寻得一丝宝贵的自由。他已经追捕了Hesse这对恐怖分子兄弟差不多两年，而如今将精力集中在追捕过程上变得越发困难起来。他花了太多时间迷失在自己的意识海之内，还要忍受折磨着他的头痛。到现在为止，他过不了多久就会丧失行动能力了。

手肘上的轻触猛然将他从阴郁的思绪之中扯了回来，他对自己的临时向导Catherine Rollins露出一个但愿算是宽慰的微笑。他确实喜欢Catherine，两人不管是作为朋友还是露水情人都相处融洽，但令她失望的是，他并未与她结合。不久之后她就会被分配至他人处，另一个候选向导将会取代她的位置，只因她现在越来越难将他从识海中召唤回来，Steve也变得越来越难以容忍她的存在。

“Franklin局长准备见我们了，少校。”

他向她点点头，轻轻地将她的手从自己手臂上拂下去，将感官等级降低然后擦过她走进了办公室，假装没看到她眼中的受伤。很快他就会完全无法忍耐来自她的触摸，他们俩对此都无能为力。

* * *

Danny Williams警探将比他大一倍块头、被铐着正在骂骂咧咧的罪犯推到两位嬉笑的警官手上，从他的办公桌角落抓起一份工整打印好的文件走向了电梯，与此同时正了正自己的领带，将被弄乱的头发往后捋整齐。Devlen队长要是 ** _ **现在**_** 就想要这份该死的文件的话，Danny就得自己亲手交给他的秘书，他走进电梯，里面两位全副武装的特警队员礼貌地给他让出了位置。瘦高个子的那位黑人低头向小个儿警探露出了微笑。

Tonio Jackson挺喜欢Danny Williams的，他有着极为新泽西式的强硬风格，还是一个好警察和好父亲。遗憾的是Danny那个该死的前妻改嫁给了一个有钱佬房产商，还带着Danny的小女儿搬去了夏威夷。这一切几乎摧毁了这位好警探。人人都知道Danny在离婚时被掏空得一干二净，直到现在都拿不出钱追着他们去夏威夷。

“看样子你终于抓到了那个溪流公园的强奸犯嘛，Danny。”

“嗯，没错，那人不怎么机灵。只要Sonja穿上迷你裙天黑后出去溜达一圈，就够他上钩的了。”

Jackson笑了出来。Danny的搭档，Sonja Bronson是个来自纽约黑人区的五英尺高火爆妹子，一副维纳斯的天使脸蛋，却能分分钟用回旋踢干掉一个男人。这俩小个子组合在凶杀重案组里的破案纪录可谓所向披靡。

“他的蛋还好吧？”

“还行，就这两天可能不太挂得住了。”

“哎我去。我都快同情这小子了。Sonja怎么样了？”

“就还是那样又美又凶的呗。她好像觉得她新的小男宠劈腿了，准备把他大卸八块。”

这下子Jackson同情地缩了缩。小Sonja的高跟鞋致命武器在方圆十里可不是好惹的。

他们继续闲聊着，直到电梯沿着塔楼缓缓上升到了行政区一层。在「内战」之后警察局的外观上变得更接近于中世纪城堡塔防的外形，能够在动乱期间提供避难场所，甚至可供警员及其家属居住之用。Newark警局塔楼的内部就是一个微型城市，包括楼顶上的直升机坪、地下车库的装甲车队、自有的医疗中心和数家餐厅咖啡馆，以及位于低层的看守所。

Newark塔楼里唯一没有的就是他们本区的哨兵，Danny为此发自内心地感激。作为一个共感能力极强的未登记向导，在工作中要保持低调、回避可能接触到的少数哨兵就够他麻烦的了。幸运的是，他在本区有一些人际网帮他盯着任何出现的未结合哨兵，以防那些人跑过来四处嗅探。他们在这一点上志同道合：向导应当过上自主决定下的人生，而不应该成为毫无选择权的哨兵奴隶或者政府财产。为此，Danny在他的办公桌、存物柜和车里都放了小罐的信息素抑制剂，并随时保持警惕以便在安检下丢弃它们。

政府在那些辞藻华丽的宣传中描绘了一幅向导有着优厚福利待遇的图景，但是现实正如Danny亲眼所见——他最喜欢的表姐妹Jenny被强迫与一位比她年纪大一轮的军人哨兵结合，那人对她轻蔑的态度和粗暴的对待仍让他记忆犹新。Daniel Williams不会是任何人的奴隶。他成功地将他的共感能力运用到了他的执法人员生涯当中，至今已有89起成功破案记录，以及一大串彰显着他的功绩的奖项。如此，就算他偶尔不得不碰上一些到处乱晃的哨兵，那也值了。幸运的是新泽西这里基本没有高度活跃的哨兵。哨兵是领地性极强的生物，一般都安居在自己的地盘上。这一点正好方便了Danny。

他在27楼出了电梯，走向Devlen的秘书Marcy把文件拿给她。在与她聊了一会儿之后他往电梯那边回头打算早点下班回家，喝点啤酒放松放松，看看他录下来的那场比赛。他在搞定溪流公园一案之后已经累得不行，感觉自己睡上一个星期都没问题。就在他走进空电梯的那一刻，Franklin局长的办公室门开了，两个人在局长的陪同下走出来，正在与对方握手道别。

Danny在看到他们那一刻，昏昏欲睡的大脑瞬间进入了高度警戒模式——那两人穿着蓝色海军作战制服，那个高个子男人的领口上正是不容错认的「活跃哨兵」日芒纹章，纵贯他整个战术背心后背上的黑色闪电状图案则标志着他是一名未经结合的哨兵。Danny一时间心脏砰砰直跳地僵在了那里，而他为此付出了代价。那瘦高个的黑发男人转过了头，鼻翼翕动，那双Danny有生以来所见过最为炽烈的视线与他相遇。榛绿色眼睛牢牢对上了蓝眼睛。在不知多长的时间里他们就这么彼此凝视着对方。Danny低咒了一声，猛按着门上的关闭按钮；与此同时那家伙眨了眨眼，开始大踏步穿过房间直直向他走来，那张脸上漾起了喜悦的微笑。该死，他得马上离开这里。

电梯门关上的那一刹，Danny马上把他的身份识别卡刷进去，在控制面板上狠命按下一串输入到塔楼智能系统中的紧急代号。顷刻之间出现了回应——整个区域开始回响起警报声，27层迅速被封闭起来——在Danny输入的恐怖袭击紧急警报代码的控制下，所有大门全部自动关闭锁上。现在，他所在的电梯是整栋大楼里唯一还在移动的区域，他用迅雷不及掩耳的速度按下了通往地下车库的楼层。 ** _ **此时此刻**_** ，他必须马上逃离Newark，全都是因为有一个未结合的哨兵已经牢牢锁定了他的信息素气味。

他在出电梯的途中遇上了一队收到回应赶来的特警小组，于是他装作随意地撞了队伍中最后一个人一下，摸走了挂在他腰带后面的小包装闪光弹。一旦到万不得已，它们或许能够用来让哨兵感官迷失方向。Danny的大脑疯狂运转着，抢下一辆巡逻警车冲出了车库，无视了身后由他开启的警报引发的一团混乱。毕竟他再也不会回到这里了。

他现在变成了一名在逃犯。

* * *

Steve很快地握了一下局长的手接着后退，抑制住干呕的冲动，挣扎着将自己的嗅觉感官减弱。那人午餐吃的是加了过多大蒜和奶酪的肉丸三明治，即使其后用了薄荷清新剂也无法阻止他那股令人作呕的口气扑向哨兵灵敏的鼻子。Catherine及时插进来热情地向对方表示感谢，分散了他的注意力。Steve第一千次暗自失望于他们无法结合这件事。

Steve唯一能接受的只有与自愿的向导进行自然结合，他已经对上级明确表达过这一点：他不能接受任何向导被强迫与他结合。McGarrett非常清楚许多向导所在的悲惨处境——被逼着离开他们的家人和投身的事业，委身于一个哨兵军人过上相当于做牛做马的生活。

使用药物完成强行结合也是有可能的，Catherine甚至表示自愿进行这项尝试，但被他坚决拒绝了。这个主意本身就足够令他厌恶。她争辩过如果她是自愿的话就不算强行结合，而他安静而坚定地表达了他不想用那种方式结合的立场——即便是和她。那样直白的回答只让他们之间的气氛更加紧绷。

他又往后退了些，谨慎地吸了一口气。突然之间，一股清新的柑橘香气、其中夹杂着温暖微咸的干净男性麝香击中了他的嗅觉，让他的头痛即刻消失。如同遇上了扑面而来的纯净氧气一样，Steve贪婪地深吸着，本能地转过头搜寻那个感官极乐天堂的来源。在人来人往的房间另一端，一个充满魅力的小个子金发男人僵在了电梯里，与Steve四目相对。蓝色。夏威夷天空一般的蓝，如同最纯净的水晶浪花一般澄澈。

**_**向导！他是我的。我的向导！** _ **

一阵强烈的喜悦向Steve袭来让他一时间头晕目眩。他大步穿过房间，只想要触碰到他的向导，想抱住他，嗅闻他，品尝他。而令他惊诧而失望的是，他的向导向他投来惊恐的一眼，猛按着电梯控制面板关上了门——就这么把Steve隔绝了开来。Steve顷刻之间就穿过房间，怒吼着重重砸上那扇电梯门，企图把它们从中间掰开。

下一秒他就踉跄后退着，双手捂住了耳朵，堵住划破整个楼层的警铃大作；而在一片刺耳噪音之中，他属于哨兵的耳朵仍捕捉到了不容置疑的门闸响动，来自于各扇楼梯门轰然落下紧接着上锁的声音。他在痛楚当中生出一股钦佩之情：他的向导是个聪明的小混蛋。他把整层楼都封锁了起来，在此期间非常有行动力地把Steve困在了这里。

没关系，Steve现在已经得到了他的信息素气味，那美妙而干净的香气——他还看到了警徽和配枪，就佩在束着那细腰的皮带之上。他的向导是一名警察。

Steve往后仰头集中注意力，深吸一口他的向导尚未散去的浓郁香气，牢牢记下，刻进脑海里，他的原始冲动油然而生。他现在要开始他的「追猎」了，而他不会—— ** _ **也不能**_** ——受到任何阻碍。他在这纯净的芳香之中欢喜地合上双眼，如影随形的头痛终于消失，在 ** _ **这么多年**_** 之后他终于第一次从痛苦中解放出来。当他最终将他的向导拥抱入怀，那感觉该有多好……一只放在他手臂上令人生厌的小手打断了他的幸福思绪，他咆哮着甩掉了它，睁开眼对上了Catherine震惊的注视。

“他是我的向导。我的。”他哽咽出声，克制着对她露出利齿咆哮的冲动，说不出更多话来，只能重重拍上那扇紧闭的门。他看着她的神情垮了下来。

片刻之后，她用力眨了眨眼，摇摇头给了他一个颤抖的微笑。

“好的，少校，那我们最好找出他的身份，对吧？”

她迅速转过头面向嘈杂的室内，等警报声最终消散停止、只留Steve的无尽耳鸣之后，她用力拍拍手大声说道：

“所有人听着！那个刚进电梯的金发男人！他是谁？我要他的名字！”她翻开一个钱包展示出她海军向导的徽章身份。“这是属于哨兵向导的管辖范围。来人告诉我他的名字。”

Steve敏锐的听力捕捉到了几个急促的心跳声——两个来自穿着特警部队制服的男人，一个来自坐在附近瑟瑟发抖的秘书。把她确认为容易击破的目标之后，他居高临下地站在她的座位对面，对上了她的视线。

“我知道你认识他。他是谁？我发誓我不会伤害他的，他是我的向导。”Steve诚恳地看着她惊恐的苍白脸庞。

“警……警探Danny Williams。他在七楼的暴力凶杀案组上班。”

“谢谢你。”Steve真心实意地道。他现在得到他向导的名字了。Danny。他的名字叫Danny。Steve品尝着这个单词的发音。他的向导是一个警探，一个聪明机敏的警探。正当他从她的桌边走开时，他听到了那两个特警队员压低声音对话的尾声：

“可怜的家伙……他还是结了婚带着个小孩的。”

Steve闭上眼睛，心沉了下去。为什么他的人生中就不能有一件容易事？

**_**唯一轻松的日子只存在于往日。** _ **

【注：”The only easy day was yesterday. ”为海豹突击队座右铭。】

* * *

Danny把车挂到最高档，打开车上的警灯和鸣笛，全力踩着油门一路飙向Matt的公寓。感谢各方神仙，他在离婚后忘记向NPD上报更改新住址的事了。那样就能给他几分钟的时间喘口气，好决定他下一步该逃向哪个鬼地方。他毫不怀疑那个哨兵会在后面追着他，动用上全部海军通讯力量作为支援。逃跑最终是无用的，但不撞南墙不回头恰恰是Danny最大的长处。

他在离Matt家六个街区远的地方弃了车，一路抄了所有他所知的小巷近路过去。等到他沿着楼梯跑上Matt公寓的时候已经气喘吁吁一瘸一拐，但他的一个初步计划已经成形了。他只需要躲那个哨兵躲得够久，久到足够让刚刚萌芽的气味连结线索消失……那个男人已经闻到了他的气味以及有过惊鸿一瞥，但重要的是，他尚未有机会触碰到Danny，或引发正式的「嗅闻」和「标记」行为。如果Danny能够躲他够长时间以免于发生这些，他们之间的精神连结就会消失无踪。这将会彻底毁掉那个哨兵，他知道的，Danny也确实很同情那个男人，但他得为Grace考虑。他首先是个父亲，才不是什么被哨兵彻底占有的向导。

他拿钥匙打开公寓房门，冲进了自己的房间。一把拉开衣柜门把各种盒子推到一边，开始搜寻起自己藏在这里的一个小小行李袋。在Danny内心深处，他深知自己总有一天将会踏上逃亡之路，而他为这宿命已经做好了自己的万全准备。最大的问题在于他不知该如何与未登记向导的地下组织取得联系。这样一来，等坐拥庞大资源的哨兵公会找上门来只是迟早的事。

他把那个行李袋扯出来检查了一遍里面的东西——一个假身份证和护照，几个一次性手机，一小叠小心卷起的现金（他还是得赶在他的银行账户被冻结之前找一个ATM机，把里面那点可怜巴巴的小钱取出来），几罐信息素抑制剂，一把未登记的电击枪。他飞快地收拾了几件便服和帽衫，然后换上牛仔裤T恤球鞋，戴上一顶棒球帽遮住他明亮的发色。公会在找的是一个穿着职业着装的男人，或许改头换面有可能在视觉搜索中为他自己争取到所需时间。

他最后带上的一件东西是一个小小的数码机，里面装着他所有Grace照片的收藏。他在自己的小桌上短暂停顿了一下，随后输入指令清空了他笔电上的硬盘数据。

在厨房餐桌上他给Matt留下了一张密码纸条。Matty知道他的哥哥是一个未登记的向导，会做出相应的行动的。他会全力配合当局调查，诚恳地表示他也不知道自己大哥的去向。Danny走出了房门。不出意外的话，他同样再也见不到他的家人了。上头不会给一个逃亡的向导机会的。

在七楼的格子间，Steve一刻不停地在Williams的办公桌旁踱着步，与此同时Catherine正在逼迫着Williams那个不情愿的警督上司吐出更多他的私人信息，无视房间里来自警察们充满敌意的目光和私语。他伸手轻轻抚过Williams的办公椅背，吸入那个男人残留的稀薄气味，双眼贪婪地扫视他桌上的个人物品：一张Danny微笑地抱着个满脸不爽小宝宝的照片，一张装在相框里的蜡笔画（上面看上去像是一条美人鱼，附带着蓝色波浪状签名以及歪歪扭扭的一行 ** _ **“我爱你Danno”**_** ），一辆被涂上鲜艳颜色的稚拙陶土警车，以及另一张更近期的照片，上面的Danny开心地咧嘴笑着将一个微笑的小女孩搂在身旁。他渴望地伸手触摸上最后一张照片。也许，有一天Danny也会为他露出那样的微笑。

“你们这些王八蛋为什么就是不能放过他？他是我有幸共事过最优秀的凶杀组警探之一，更是一个好父亲。你们凭什么就这么闯进来夺走他的一切？谁给你们权力的？他根本不是自己想成为一个向导的好吗！”

Steve眨了眨眼转身，看到一个火爆的娇小女子正双手叉腰抬头怒视着他，浅蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。她很漂亮：带着雀斑的脸蛋，铜红色的头发往后挽成一个马尾，穿着牛仔裤、亨利衫和自行车靴。她腰带上配枪旁边扣着一个属于警探的徽章。从他在楼上电脑里迫不及待浏览过的人事档案里来看，他意识到，这个人就是Danny两年以来的搭档。

“我也不是自己想成为一个哨兵的。”Steve仅仅这么答道。“而且他不愿意放弃的东西，我也不会从他那里夺走。”

这话不假。他当初已经在初步显露的感官强化征兆之中强行挣扎和忽视了数月之久，最终才在一次高度紧张的南韩军事任务中全面表现出他的精神力爆发。在那之后，他又花了好几个月才接受这一切，开始学习将五感发挥到最大化。他绝望地渴求着一个向导来与他同行，成为他生活各方面的搭档和伴侣——就像当初哨兵向导的存在还几乎不为人所知时，那位传奇的Ellison所拥有真正的搭档关系一样。而他没有得到。相反，他不断地被强迫去面对各种待不长久的临时向导。

她瞪着他，怀疑地哼了一声。

“没错，你爱怎么说怎么说吧。Danny是个思想很开放的人，但他可不好男人这一口。你的意思是你能做到不在第一时间上了他吗？”

她示意了一下Steve此刻手上紧紧抓着的那张照片。Danny在上面正朝他微笑着，英俊得令人无法抗拒，蓝眼睛亮闪闪地漾满了快乐。Steve真想一尝那样的笑容。

他面对着她鄙夷的冷笑，垂下眼无言以对。事实是，他也不知道能否控制得了自己，他那股标记自己的向导、与他结合的冲动只随着每分每秒的流逝而越发强烈。这是与生俱来的一种原始欲望。他不知道自己是否能够控制甚至抵抗住这一切，就算他想的话。

“我做不到。”

她怒骂着往他脚边啐了一口，大步走开了。在她身后，Steve将那张小小的照片连相框一起，放进了自己的背心口袋之中。

* * *

Danny把ATM机取出来的现金装进口袋，叫了辆出租驶向机场。他在下车前小心谨慎地将那部在局里登记过的手机塞到了出租车座位下面。他毫不怀疑自己的行踪最后还是会被追踪和全盘掌握，但他下决心要在自己被抓住之前去见一个人，这世界上没有任何事物，即使是一个正在结合热之中的哨兵也拦不住他，因此他用到了自己毕生所能来尽量延长逃亡时间，

在去机场的路上他发现自己在暗自思忖着那个哨兵的事。他还记得在第一眼看到Danny时，那个男人英俊的脸庞上绽放出纯粹的喜悦，以及他们之间炽热的目光交缠。那人看起来有点眼熟。Danny真希望自己能够有时间去了解更多他的事情，因为他看起来不像是那一类会轻易放弃的人。也许在登机之前他可以打个电话给他的朋友Toast，看看能不能查到跟他有关的信息。

* * *

Matthew Williams双手防备地环抱在胸前站在那，瞪视着这两个就这么亮出身份然后闯进他家的哨兵和向导。他在晚上的早些时候下班回到家，发现了Danny的纸条然后迅速把它塞进了垃圾桶里。他又担心又害怕他的兄长会出什么事，更怕自己不得不向他们的父母和姐妹解释Danny消失一事。他真希望局子里那些出卖Danny个人信息和新住址的家伙能下十八层地狱。

尽管如此，他仍然感到非常好奇，和大多数人一样哨兵和向导的概念使他着迷。就他所见，那女人迅速启动了Danny放在桌面上的笔记本电脑开始搜寻信息，与此同时，那个哨兵似乎只是站在Danny的房间当中，闭上眼深深地呼吸。Matt咬住嘴唇以免问题冲口而出。他不知道自己一旦开口的话会被他们挖出什么消息来，所以他紧紧闭上了嘴，尽管身为满嘴跑火车的Williams家族一员这样可让他够抓心挠肺的。

即便满腹好奇，他仍然注视着那个有着忧伤眼睛的高大哨兵，看见他拿起了一件被Danny丢下的棉布衬衫，把脸埋入其中深吸了一口气，那张毫无防备的脸上掠过一瞬纯然的幸福之情。几分钟后，哨兵把那件白衬衫小心叠好，温柔地放回了床上，又捡起了一条Danny的蓝色领带把它缠在指间，随后折起来塞进了自己的口袋里。正如Matt所见，那个哨兵在Danny的房间里转了又转小心地查看着他找到的每一样东西，不管是衣物还是相片。他触摸每一样物品时的态度充满了近似虔诚的尊敬。那场景看起来简直是太过于亲密了。

最终，那个女人恼火地呼出一口气，抬头对她安静的同伴说道：

“这里面什么都没有，他在离开前清空了硬盘。我们可以把它带回实验室……”

“不用了。我知道他去了哪里。”

男人的声音非常温柔。他正握着一个小兔子玩偶，如同它有生命一般轻柔地抚摸着，小心地将它转动在他的大手之中，像是正在感受这个玩偶柔软的仿真毛皮触感一样。Matt认出那是Gracie其中一个最喜欢的玩偶，她留给了她的Danno好让他一个人的时候不孤单。Danny一直把它放在床头柜上她的相片旁边。

那女人看起来很惊讶：  
“他在哪里……怎么找？”

哨兵抬眼注视着她，一个近乎骄傲的小小微笑从他脸上掠过。

“Danny很聪明。他知道他不能永远逃下去，总有一天他会被找到。那个落在出租车上的手机只是为了给他争取时间。他现在除了Grace一无所有了。他去了她那里。”

Matt的下巴掉了下来。搞什么鬼？这个哨兵光是闻了闻摸了摸他哥哥的东西，就推断出了他的行踪？

“你怎么知道的？”他脱口而出道，紧接着惊恐地举手捂住了自己的大嘴巴。Danny会杀了他的。

那女人抬起眉毛满意地看了他一眼。“哦，我们现在可以确定了。”

当他们离开的时候，那个高个子哨兵在门口停下，真诚地对他说：

“有我看着，Danny不会受到伤害的。我保证。”

Matt无言以对，麻木地看着他们离开，随后万般不愿地拿起了手机开始打给他的父母和姐妹们。

* * *

他在Honolulu下飞机后，在候机厅里被人包围了。一队全副武装穿着海军战斗制服的人。他把自己的行李袋扔到离他最近的人脸上，一肘子击上第二个人的肋下以后全速冲向出口，心脏怦怦跳得飞快。 ** _ **不，不，不，不要是现在，他就快见到她了。**_** 这就是他跑神想着那个高个子古铜皮肤的哨兵的下场。那个男人似乎在他的脑海中挥之不去了。

而他被通宵长途飞行搞麻痹的带伤膝盖背叛了他，把他的脚步拖慢下来直到身后最快的那个人一个飞扑制服住了他。对方猛然之间浑身发抖着踉跄后退，被Danny用电击枪在身侧来了一下子。然而在他爬起来之前，另外两个不知从哪冒出来的人就把他七手八脚地死死按住，直到一个穿着白大褂的瘦削亚裔女人过来蹲在他身边，娴熟地在他胳膊上注射了一针。

“向导，请放松。一切都会好起来的。”她的声音里带着虚情假意的安抚。“你的哨兵很快就会到了。”

这他妈还想让他放松？

“女士，操你的全家十八代！”他咆哮着挣出了一边手臂，一拳揍上她完美的面具脸，随后镇静剂便将他拖入到黑暗之中。

* * *

一个生面孔的中尉在空军基地与Steve和Catherine见了面。这些人一年比一年年轻了，他想道，漫不经心地回了那人标准的军礼。

“我们找到您的向导了，长官！他在Kauai的结合中心那里，非常安全。”

这个年轻人的声音中带着一丝激动，Steve目光锐利了起来，扫视着那人下巴上轻微的淤伤。他嗅了嗅而后皱起眉：他在那人的战斗服上闻到了Danny一丝微弱的气味踪迹，伴随着汗水和恐惧。

“还有其他问题吗，中尉？”他问道，冰冷的眼神突然尖锐地盯着那年轻人的脸。对方在他的注视下脸红起来，视线越过Steve的左肩飘远：

“呃，他和我们打了一架，长官。Taylor和Johnson被打趴了……还在王博士给他注射镇静剂之前揍了她一拳。”

Steve强忍着不愉快地笑出来。他的新泽西男孩打败了两个训练有素的精英士兵，还收拾了那个珍珠港所有哨兵和向导都痛恨的傲慢医生。这一切让他无比骄傲。他朝年轻人点点头：

“带路，中尉。我猜你是来护送我过去的。”

“是的，长官！这边请长官！”

Steve和Catherine跟着他上了一辆武装严密、带着海军哨兵公会标志的轿车，坐到后座上。他们会被带到一处机密的直升机坪上，然后开向Kauai上与世隔绝的结合中心。Steve往后靠了靠闭上眼睛，交叠起发颤的双手。很快，他很快就会和他的向导在一起了。他将会触摸到，品尝到他梦寐以求的一切。他会标记他的向导，与他结合在一起，珍爱他，永远不让他离开，他不会再是孤身一人，不会再受痛苦的煎熬。

“我想，我们现在该说再见了。”

Catherine温柔的声音把他从幻想之中惊醒。他差点就忘记了她还在这里。他注视着她，惊愕于在她眼中所见的苦涩之情。他那时才意识到，她对两人这段刚刚开始的关系所投入的热情比他要大得多。他暗自责备自己对此的浑然未觉。

“你知道，我们没有结合，所以总有一天会这样。”他尽可能温柔地说道，笨拙地企图安抚她，

她漂亮的脸庞扭曲了，视线投向窗外努力忍住眼泪。当再开口的时候，她的声音因愤怒而颤抖。

“我当了你快八个月的向导和情人，Steve。我们合作愉快。然后你闻了一下那个家伙，他甚至只看了你一眼就 ** _ **逃走**_** ，突然之间我们俩就什么都不是了。我很抱歉，但我为什么要像一团废纸一样被丢到一边！你怎么能这么无所谓！”她气冲冲地擦了擦眼睛，转过身对他怒目而视。

Steve瞪着她，困惑于她突如其来的怒火。她的训练就是为此而准备，她应该 ** _ **知道**_** 的。

“他是我的向导，Catherine。”他最后仅仅这么答道。

确实，一切就是这么简单。

她死死地盯了他很久，美丽的眼睛在他脸上搜寻着某些他给不了她的东西；然后她放弃了，咬着唇转过了身。

去往Kauai的剩余路程同样在沉默之中度过。已经没有别的什么好说的了。

* * *

Danny打了个哈欠，在一处寂静而陌生的豪华软壁牢室之中醒来。他一时间茫然地眨了眨眼四下张望，想翻个身然后发现自己被绑住了。加了软垫的柔软皮带将他的手腕和脚踝都拴在了床栏杆上。他条件反射地开始挣扎，气喘吁吁地扭动着想从里面挣脱出来。最终他因为绑得太严实而停了下来，恐惧地喘着粗气，扫视着四周想找出逃生的路径。

身下的这张大床比他睡过的任何地方都要舒服。房间里被刷成了一种令人放松的浅蓝色，厚厚的地毯似乎一脚踩上就会陷下去。所有奢华的长绒家具都是不带尖角的。透过其中一面晶莹透明的塑化钢玻璃墙，能看到下方山谷雨林的葱郁美景，一道彩虹横跨其间，美丽得如同置身旅游风景明信片之中。

Danny意识到自己身上只穿着一条昂贵的睡裤，像是由最轻薄柔软的棉布制成。他四肢大张，和色情杂志内页上一样被五花大绑着展示给众人，如同哨兵盛宴上的一道丰盛主菜。又惊又怒地，他张嘴喊起来：

“放我走，你们这些混蛋懦夫！我不是什么送到你们该死的哨兵嘴边的肥肉！把门打开放我走！你们没有权力把我关在这里！我不是罪犯，更不是个奴隶！”

他一直扯着嗓子大喊着，巴不得让这里越多哨兵听到他恼人的咒骂越好。他恐惧的喊叫是当下无能为力的状况中用来发泄怒火的一种途径，而且身为一位Williams，大嗓门的表达更可谓是他们的第二天性。

最终，随着尖锐的“咔嗒”一声，一个熟悉的恼怒女声从门边一个小摄像头中传了出来。他毫不怀疑他同样正处在闭路监控之下。

“放松下来，警探。你不会受到伤害的。你的哨兵马上就到了，然后你们的结合行为就会开始。能够和少校结合你应当感到荣幸，他可是海豹第七哨兵突击队的领袖。他们在全世界做出了非常多的贡献。”

Danny朝天花板发出了一声咆哮，接着咧嘴一笑露出他的牙齿，希望她能够看到他的表情：

“你的鼻子怎么样了，医生？”

摄像头被怒气冲冲地关掉了。

* * *

Steve在职员会客区的入口离开了Catherine，心知他应该再也不会见到她了。她确实是个好向导，马上就会被重新调遣分配。她高高抬起头走远了，没再回头看一眼。他忧郁地看着她离开，想着他们本来至少还能做个朋友。

他在中心大厅见到了王博士，在看到她鼻子上的绷带和黑眼圈时咬唇忍住了笑意。Danny还真是让她吃了点苦头。一般情况下，Steve接受不了攻击女人，但王博士她活该。她永远以一副毫不掩饰的冷漠和蔑视态度对待她的病人，在她手下的哨兵和向导们对她来说不过是一群作为长期研究的对象。

她把他带进一间监控室里，打开了监视器。Danny被绑缚在其中一间结合室大床上的景象让他厌恶地缩了缩，即便如此，他仍饥渴地紧盯着那副毫无遮掩的美丽身躯：他的向导有着宽阔结实的肩膀，线条优美的上身点缀着诱人的金色体毛，往下缩成一把窄窄的细腰，以及线条分明的胯骨、筋肉强健的大腿和四肢。Steve舔了舔突然间干渴的嘴唇，闭上眼不去注意Danny双腿之间明显的凸起。他渴望着触摸到他、品尝到他。

王博士按下了一个按钮，从话筒里倾泻而出的嘶哑咒骂声让Steve不禁瑟缩了一下。如果他之前还有过Daniel Williams可能会是自愿的幻想的话，在金发警探对他们的诅咒面前就迅速成为了泡影，他几乎是在向全世界宣告他对哨兵和公会的深仇大恨，以及如果他不是被绑着什么都做不了的话，他会如何收拾他们所有人。

情况不断恶化，Danny的咒骂声开始转变成乞求，在那里恳求着放他走好让他见一面自己的小女儿。Steve的双眼因盈满的泪水而刺痛。他到底都他妈的干了些什么？他一直以来宣誓的明明是永不强迫一位不情愿的向导与之结合。他已经到如此失去控制和冷静、要变成一个强奸犯的地步了吗？他如果强迫了自己的向导与他结合，他还能指望建立什么样的搭档和伴侣关系？

“如你所见，少校，你的向导毫发无伤，还有力气说这么多话。你可以随时开始进行结合了。”王博士像沙子一样干巴巴的声音响起，她不屑地关上了监视器的收音。“目前在中心里你们的结合是唯一一对进行当中的，工作人员们大部分都已经下班开始周末度假了。整个侧翼都不会受到打扰。如果你有任何需要的话，请通知夜间工作助手，我接下来整个星期都不在这里。”

“谢谢，医生。”Steve礼貌地说道。

他丝毫不顾她的离去，双眼仍然牢牢注视着监视器中不断挣扎的金发男人。现在，他知道自己要做什么了，即使这意味着以他自己的生命为代价。还算方便了他，他漫不经心地想着，恰好王博士也已离开。在没有其他人正在结合的情况下，他唯一要解决的就只剩夜间助理和安保人员了。对于一位经过海豹突击队训练的哨兵而言可谓是小菜一碟。

即便如此，他仍然得做好准备确保万无一缺，这还需要花上好几小时。他闭上了自己灼烧的双眼，握紧剧烈发颤的双手深吸一口气平静下来，然后伸手关上了Danny房间的监视器。他又颤抖地深呼吸了一次，靠自己剩余不多的顽强意志力维持着走出了房间。他的感官图景已经开始疯狂蔓延，从此处就能轻易地辨认出Danny的男性麝香气味，这对他而言不亚于一种折磨。他停下脚步，故意把自己的脑袋重重撞上门柱的边缘。疼痛使他能够分散注意力好继续向前走，不顾一路沿着自己太阳穴流下的鲜血。

沿着这一层的大厅走过去应该就是中心的药剂室了。

* * *

Danny放弃与束缚着他的带子搏斗停下来休息，无神的双眼望着窗外翠绿群山背后西沉的太阳，这座岛正是以壮丽的夕阳而闻名。他心想自己最好还是保存些体力。Danny在不战斗到最后一刻之前是不会屈服人下的。

他的大脑中一遍又一遍地考虑着逃脱困境的可能性，但仍然希望微薄。

即便他成功打败了那个哨兵跑出去，公会也会把他追捕归案。如果，只是如果他屈从了的话……那哨兵有可能会允许他定期去探望Grace。他想到自己要雌伏在另一个男人身下就不禁畏缩了下。他绝对不是恐同，但他也从来没真的想过要和男人搞，而且被干屁股的想法一点也不吸引人。Danny可不好疼痛的性爱这一口。他一直都挺满意也挺享受温香软玉的女人，至少是直到Rachel让他感情和金钱上都元气大伤之前。

他的沉思被静悄悄地打开的大门所打断，门外隐约站着一个熟悉的高大身影。Danny全身紧绷重重吞咽了一下，牢牢闭上了他的嘴巴，下决心不在那个哨兵面前流露出任何乞求、畏惧和发表长篇大论的意愿。但令他惊讶的是，那人手上拿着Danny的衣服和行李袋，他把那些东西放在床尾然后开始飞快地解开绑着Danny的束缚带。Danny注意到，他看上去情况很不乐观；那双大手不停发抖，他的眼睛上也有淤血。

哨兵开始安静地开口说话，目光躲闪不看着他，当他倾身过来解开他的腕带时Danny闻到了一丝薄荷的气味。他看见那人在鼻孔下面抹了一些薄荷软膏企图以此隔绝开Danny的气味，同样他非常小心地不碰触到Danny的皮肤。

“把衣服穿上。在停车场里有一辆插着钥匙的蓝色汽车。出停车场右拐，走高速去Princeville机场。在那里有一架公会的直升机等着搭你去Oahu。用你钱包里的向导徽章当做身份证件就好。打你电话里Kelly的那个号码，他会和你碰面然后带你去一个安全屋，你再过几天就可以自由了。我已经在公会里把你登记为我的结合向导，一旦你被注册为活跃作战哨兵的结合对象的话，他们就不会再来找你了。如果你想要待在Oahu离你的女儿更近的话，让Kelly把你介绍给Jack McGarrett警探，他会让你在HPD入职的。告诉他是Steve送你过来的就行了。”

Danny坐起来揉着他酸痛的手腕，眯起双眼狐疑地打量这个男人，十分钟之前他还确信对方是自己最大的敌人。

“你为什么要做这些？为什么帮我？”

他跳下床抓起自己的内裤和牛仔裤，注意到哨兵很快闭上了眼睛扭过头，以免看到Danny穿衣服的样子。他在那男人扭头的时候瞥到了一眼对方的脸庞，因痛苦而扭曲。

“就跟你不是自愿成为向导一样，我也不是自愿成为哨兵的。”他简短地回答，背对Danny佝偻着宽阔的肩膀。他抬起一只颤抖的手穿过头发，那个黑发的脑袋如同丧失斗志一般低垂了下去。

Danny皱起了眉；这个可怜人看起来真的不太好。他的双腿摇摇欲坠，从Danny这边都能感受到他散发的全身高热。他压制着自己伸出手去扶那人坐下的冲动。结合热真如此无法抵抗、生不如死吗？等Danny离开他的感官范围之后，他想必很快就能恢复过来然后马上和其他人结合了吧。并不是说这家伙看起来不是个好的结合对象。Danny心里清楚，他对结合这一行为的了解并不比自己在街头小报上读过的更多。公会对具体细节讳莫如深，而Danny之前也从没有去一探究竟的兴趣。眼不见，心不烦——可以这么说。

“谁是Steve？”Danny最终这么问道，把套在头上的T恤扯到身上，伸手去拿他的球鞋。

“我。我是Steve。海军少校Steve McGarrett。Jack McGarrett是我父亲。他不管公会的那些条条框框，他会很高兴能帮到你的。”

* * *

Steve揉了揉自己烧痛的双眼，绝望地祈求着Danny赶紧闭上嘴离开，然后Steve就可以结束这一切，求得最后的宁静。他踉跄地走向那堵透明墙，将自己剧痛高热的额头靠在冰凉的塑化钢面上，逼着自己深呼吸冷静下来。他伸手到口袋里再次确认了一遍：从药剂室偷出来的那一针化学安乐死试剂还在那里。很快他就能最终摆脱所有人世间的痛苦了。实际上，他还有点期待这事的发生。

而Williams没有像他以为的那样离开，而是犹豫地留在附近，Steve甚至能感受到他在身后紧张地徘徊着，身上的热度像太阳一样温暖地渗进Steve的后背。Steve用力咬住了嘴唇直到见血。

“你还好吗，哥们？你看起来不太舒服……”

向导的嗓音沙哑而踟蹰，但听在Steve耳中仍然不亚于海妖甜美的歌声。好吧，是时候该在Steve全盘失控之前拿出杀手锏，逼着Danny赶紧离开他身边了。Steve早些时候为降低连结影响而注射的镇静剂已经开始迅速失效。伴随着一声低吼，他一拳砸上钢化玻璃发出响亮的碎裂声，猛地转过身对那受惊的矮个男人咆哮道：

“ ** _ **现在**_** 滚出去，否则我难保不在这里干死你！”

Williams僵住了，蓝眼睛大睁着与他对望了很长时间。随后他顺从地抓起行李袋，从门口跑了出去。

Steve向后靠在墙上发出一声哽咽的抽泣，身体缓缓滑落在地。他屈起双腿，听着他的向导的脚步声逐渐远去，任泪水滑落。双手颤抖着，Steve从口袋里掏出了那一针安定剂，开始卷高自己的袖子好找出一处完好的血管。这瓶子里的药量足够安乐死一群大象的了，遑论一个已经精疲力竭的哨兵。


	2. Chapter 2

Danny沿着楼梯冲到了一层，已经准备好全力逃离这里。但在跑掉前看到Steve崩溃的面容那一眼仍在心里萦绕不去，以至于他发现自己的脚步渐渐慢了下来。他不断地回头张望，困惑于自己每踏出一步，心中那股不愿把对方一个人丢下的感受就越发强烈。

他环顾门口看到两个人正走过来，大概是准备去大厅尽头楼梯间的自动贩卖机那边。

其中一个穿着蓝色的夜勤制服，另一个稍矮的则穿着白色的勤务兵外套，两人正说笑着走过。

“伙计，那个金发小向导真揍了王博士吗？我真想花钱去围观一下！”

“没错，他真的很能打。他会是McGarrett少校天造地设的结合对象，真可惜他完全不配合。如果他们自愿的话，结合过程会顺利得多。”

“老哥，这能怪他吗？谁想和另一个男的绑在一起过下半辈子啊？就算给我个辣妞儿我也不愿意。”

“这事哨兵自己也没办法选择。他们注定要与向导结合，否则就会疯掉，而且McGarrett已经很多年都没有找到绑定向导来平衡他的感官了。挺遗憾的，他是个很好的指挥官。他现在还头脑清醒、能够行动已经是个奇迹了。他要是不完成结合的话会死的，现在他已经进入结合热，那玩意会烧掉他的大脑，一旦开始就没办法停下来了。”

“真是可怜啊。”

“确实。嘿，你昨晚看了那场比赛的下半场吗……”

他们还在聊着，Danny听到大厅另一边的门关上了。

Danny呆呆地原地站了一会儿，然后低咒着回头拼命冲向了他来时的路。真是个笨蛋海豹哨兵。Danny一定得好好收拾他一顿……在他们结合之后。他皱了皱脸继续向前，打算这会儿先不考虑这个。

他顺着楼梯回头跑上去，喘着气因膝盖旧伤而低声咕哝着脏话。一巴掌拍上房间外面的门牌，大门顺利打开，让Danny钻进门里把行李袋扔在一边。他意识到眼前的一幕时整个人僵了一会，心脏仿佛跳到了嗓子眼：McGarrett背靠透明墙坐着，正笨拙地试图给自己注射什么针剂，但他的手抖得太厉害以至于他一次次地摸索着、又一次次将它掉到了地毯上。

以为那是什么哨兵专用的药物，Danny赶上前将它抢过来，打算帮他一把。他低头看到了上面的标签然后又一次咒骂出声，这一次响亮得多：他的大白痴蠢蛋哨兵是在打算寻死。Danny低声咆哮着一把将那支针剂往远处的墙上用力扔过去，满意地看到它在昂贵的涂层上砸了个粉碎，留下一滩湿迹。他在McGarrett面前跪了下来，对方还在张口结舌地凝视着他。那可真称不上是个帅气的表情。

他们同时开了口：

“你疯了吗？”

“你到底有什么毛病？”

* * *

Steve死死盯着他面前的笨蛋向导。Williams到底在搞什么鬼？他是想让自己被强奸吗？Steve怒吼着伸手抓住他的手腕狠狠往后扭去，下决心如有必要就用暴力传达自己的意图。他还没来得及开口，一记漂亮的右勾拳就砸上了下巴，让他头晕目眩地踉跄着靠回墙上。

“嗷！操你的！”

他绷紧了下巴，脑中突然间一片清明（尽管刚刚才被人 ** _ **往脸上揍了一拳**_** ），瞪着他的笨蛋向导，对方从他面前爬起来不甘示弱地瞪了回去。显然，Daniel Williams不是那种靠传统的共感方式来引导哨兵的向导类型。

“哦不不，你不准来这套，哥们！起码在我的眼皮子底下不行。”

Danny坚决地说道，还伸手用力摇了摇McGarett表示强调。该死，这家伙烧得烫手，怪不得他模样一塌糊涂。他发现自己正紧握着那人的宽肩，当他终于看清面前男人苍白紧绷的脸庞和湿润的双眼时不禁瑟缩了一下。Danny柔软的心在看到那仍缀在深黑睫毛上的眼泪的一刻融化了。Steve是一个好人，他尽了最大努力想给自己的向导自由，即使代价是他的生命。

Danny吞了吞口水鼓起勇气。在打退堂鼓之前，他开始挥着双手飞快地说道：

“你不需要那么做……我改变主意了。我……愿意做你的向导，如果你还想要我的话。”

他挑衅似地看着一脸茫然的哨兵。

“但必须在我能够定期探视Grace的前提下。”他迟疑着又气势汹汹地加了最后一句。

Steve还在困惑地眨眼，瞪着他。好吧，他大概已经到了结合热幻觉的最后一个阶段，不然他怎么会看见Danny在这里， ** _ **抚摸着他，**_** 和他说话，还 ** _ **主动说要做他的向导**_** 。他犹犹豫豫地伸出一根手指，用力地——戳了那个嗓门还挺大的濒死梦境一下。

“嗷！好吧，我懂，你这大块头还真是不在状况，这一点都不好玩。来吧，我们得从地上起来找个更舒服的地方干这事，比如说床上。操，我从来没想过会对一个爷们说这句话，你知道吗？我真希望你知道该怎么做因为我完全没头绪。我一直都是跟女士们打交道，也不是说你长得就不好看了，你又高又帅，肤色又性感，还有一身漂亮的军装加分。我那些姐姐妹妹们分分钟会把你扯上床将你吃干抹净，我妈妈绝对会让你坐好然后用她的家传千层面和提拉米苏把你喂到饱，直到你长胖二十磅为止，因为宝贝，我都能摸到你的肋骨了。你一定在有一个意大利加犹太血统的老妈来给你做饭之前都没有好好吃过一顿了……干嘛？怎么啦？怎么这副表情？你干嘛这样看着我？”

“你一直话都这么多吗？”

Steve沙哑地出声道，低头诧异地看着他喋喋不休的向导。小个子使劲把他拖起来站稳，把Steve的一条胳膊环到自己肩上然后伸出强壮的手臂搂住他的腰，晃悠悠地拽着他往那张大床过去。

“对，对，我就是这么话多。Williams的家族特色就是能把你的耳膜叨叨到破为止。传说中我的Ida曾奶奶活活唠叨死了三任丈夫。你得在家族聚会的时候过来，一大家子能吵闹到让一群海鸥集体自杀，连邻居都打电话报警投诉我们扰民。你，我的朋友，你得准备好隔音耳塞了。顺便一说，我打起呼噜来跟电锯一样响，还会抢被子，在床上放屁，先跟你说一声让你知道自己都招惹了什么回来。”

“不是人人都这样的吗？”Steve困惑地眨了眨眼问道，被轻柔地扶着靠在软软的床头垫板上坐了下来，Danny把他的两条长腿抬到床上，开始麻利地解开他的靴子。Steve从十九岁就开始了海军生涯，即使在海豹突击队服役期间他也一直是和队员们一起打通铺，在他的意识中，打呼噜和放屁都不过是正常的夜间生理活动而已。他无力地眨着眼，沐浴在Danny絮絮的话语声当中，享受着他的香气和抚触。感到结合受阻带来的痛楚慢慢如退潮一般远去，他轻叹了一口气，道：

“你没必要做这些，我自己会好起来的。”

他绝望地撒了个谎，以便给对方最后一次逃出生天的机会，尽管暗地里自己已经双手攥成拳尽全力不伸出去触摸到他。

而他得到的是Danny嘲弄地嗤了一声，把Steve的另一只靴子扯掉扔到了身后。

“没——错。然后公会就再也不会来找我，因为他们的某条规矩里写着不得打扰一位作战哨兵的‘未亡人’，我说的对吗大兵？”

“海军，我来自海军。”Steve随口纠正道，心神摇曳于他的向导身上好闻的香气，就那么望着那双亮亮的蓝眼睛，感受着他有力的双手摆弄着Steve身上的衣物。一股希望从心底升起，他迟疑着伸出一只手，极度渴望想要碰到他，想了想又缩了回去，生怕Danny把这当做冒犯不再继续触摸他了。

Danny发现了他欲止的动作，犹豫片刻，随后主动伸出去抓住Steve的手。那只手的感觉很棒，形状优美，修长的手指上带着厚厚枪茧。他发现自己无意识地让他们的十指交缠在了一起。Steve颤抖地吸了一口气，闭上眼握紧了他的手，如同为这两厢情愿的相触而感到如释重负一般。再一次，Danny那颗温柔的心脏绞成了一团。这个可怜的男人已经多久没有在触碰到其他人时伴随着痛楚了？就像楼下那个勤务兵说的，Steve已经在没有真正向导的状况下度过了 ** _ **许多年**_** 。

冲动之下，他走近床边将另一只手也轻柔地环到了Steve滚烫潮湿的后颈上。哨兵长长的睫毛快乐地闪了闪，侧头偎进了他的抚摸之中。缓慢地，腼腆地，他伸出双臂，环抱住Danny的腰身，搂近了些让自己的脸颊埋进Danny宽阔的胸前。埋好之后，他轻轻地呼出一口气，战栗了一下又紧了紧怀抱，整个人被他的向导身上的温暖和香气严严实实地包围，听着对方平稳的心跳声就这么安静下来。Danny只犹豫了一瞬便将他更用力抱进怀里，温柔地将他汗湿的头发往后梳去。

Danny在Steve全身无力地软软倒在他身上的时候有一刹那惊慌，但随后便安心了些，意识到这哨兵不过是让一部分已经紧绷太久的肌肉放松了下来。他感受着手掌下修长身躯散发的高热，皱起了眉。这家伙必须得补充水分，不然他会烧坏的。环顾房间四周，他发现一扇像是通向套间起居室和厨房的门。Danny拍了拍Steve的肩膀准备往后退去那找些喝的，Steve发出一声苦痛的闷哼，抓紧了Danny后背的衣料。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，我不是要丢下你。我只是去冰箱里拿点水，好吗？”

哨兵含糊地哼哼了一声表示抗议。

“你可以坐在这里看我，我会开着门的。”Danny又慌忙补了一句，意识到或许结合热现在已经严重到让Steve意识不清了。他轻轻地将McGarrett的双手从身上撬开，安慰般地拍了拍他肩膀然后出了卧室。哨兵注视着他的一举一动，双手渴望地握紧又松开，深黑的双眼紧紧锁在他的向导身上。

Danny在小厨房里发现了一台超大的冰箱，甚至还有个完整的吧台。正如他猜想，这处套房里囤满了各种高级的食物和饮品；军方显然在他们的哨兵身上给予了高度的关照。他还在冰箱里找到了一盘厚烤牛肉三明治，于是拿上它和几瓶水、一叠餐巾一起，带着他的战利品回到了他的哨兵身边。

Steve的脸上流露出焦躁，不安地等待着，大概是害怕Danny会随时消失在空气中再也不见。Danny想知道为什么自己如今再也无法做到抛下McGarrett一个人了？就在几个小时前，他还在认真考虑把他打昏、甚至更过分的可能性。他把盘子放在床头柜上，递给Steve一瓶水。

“来吧，该补充点能量和水分啦。就像我说的，我完全不了解任何与结合有关的细节，但我打赌最好还是不要空着肚子进行。我吃的上一顿还是昨天在Newark的午饭，那顿可不怎么丰盛，也没啥营养——除非我比自己想象中昏迷得更久——然后这盘三明治看起来还挺不错。”

他挥了一圈手以示强调，接着自己的胃也凑热闹赞同似地咕了一声。低头望着McGarrett，他脸红起来，发现那男人正瞳孔放大紧紧盯着Danny的嘴巴，就跟那是他所见过最令人入迷的事物似的，连水都紧握在自己的手中忘记喝。Danny叹了口气，真是被他打败了。

“好好，我看出来你在干嘛了。宝贝，你不能每次在我张嘴说话的时候都开始神思出窍，这样的话你下半辈子都别想回过神来了。来，让我帮你一把。”

他从Steve毫无反抗的手中接过了那瓶水，打开然后举着它凑到Steve的唇边，哄着他的哨兵开始喝水。Steve顺从地喝着，目光仍然无言地聚焦在Danny脸上。他有点让Danny想起了Grace犯困或者生病的时候——温顺地依赖着Danny，要他来照顾她。在咽下第一口之后，男人饥渴地开始大口喝起来，这让Danny真想知道McGarrett多久没好好吃过一顿饱饭了。

随后他又一口一口地和对方轮流分食，就这么哄着Steve吃下了两个三明治，期间一直一个人鼓励地跟对方说着话。吃完后，Steve的眼皮已经困乏地垂了下去，而Danny也好不到哪去。很显然向导干的这活儿不轻松。Danny咬了咬嘴唇，耸耸肩自顾自下了决定。他现在可没法做到半途而废了，毕竟他还有一个病恹恹的、半陷入恍惚的哨兵要照顾呢。

他把Steve推倒在大床上，踢掉球鞋爬上去躺在了他的身旁。高个子男人毫不意外地马上靠过来圈住了他，黑发的脑袋沉甸甸地压在Danny肩膀上，鼻子埋进Danny颈窝里，一条长腿架到Danny身上，一只手牢牢握住他的胯部大概是为了防止他跑掉。Danny安抚地轻轻顺着对方修长精瘦的后背，高兴地发现McGarrett的体温现在已经低了许多。

令他惊讶的是，自己竟并未在此期间遭遇直男的性取向危机，毕竟他现在就这么和一个他几乎一无所知的男人抱着睡在床上，而且他们还会做到最后一步。相反，尽管这个状况无所适从，他却意外地感觉到了心安和安全感。显而易见的是，精神连结这玩意儿在双方身上都开始作怪了。

McGarrett很快睡着了，温暖稳定的呼吸拂在Danny的喉咙上。Danny皱眉看着天花板，挠了挠他冒出胡茬的脸颊，漫无目的地想着应当有一本菜鸟指南来指导这码子事，接着大大打了个哈欠，在反应过来之前自己也睡了过去。他们蜷在一起熟睡着，如同在夏威夷宁静夜色之下安睡的两个孩子。

* * *

Danny梦见自己被温柔地亲吻着，醒来发现都是真的。他困倦地眨着眼，低头看鼻子埋在自己胸口闻啊闻的McGarrett。对方很显然尚未发现他已经醒了，还像正偷偷地沉浸在自个儿那点乐趣当中。

首先，他会掀起Danny的衣服，然后用鼻子磨蹭那片暴露出的肌肤——Danny的T恤已经被高高卷到了腋下——他温柔地轻吻着，接着小心地用舌尖一点一点舔过，在Danny眼里就像一只优雅地舔舐着奶油的猫咪。哨兵合着双眼，脸上的表情如同一个终于找到心灵归宿的人。Danny研究了一会那张全神贯注的英俊面庞。也许他应当困扰于自己醒过来发现他的哨兵正在「标记」他，但事实是他并没有。明显他已经信赖这个男人到某个自己还没意识到的地步了。

他想着Steve是如何克制，如何忍耐着痛苦与结合天性搏斗，放走Danny。这个男人本来已经准备好用他自己为代价换回Danny原来的生活了。Danny唯一能回报他的，便是确保从今往后Steve能过上值得他活下去的人生。

他发现自己入迷地注视着他的哨兵的容貌。McGarrett不是传统意义上的英俊男人；他的鼻梁太长，微微低垂的眉毛和眼睑在他的脸上投下一幅仿佛永远睡不醒似的神态。他鬓角处的黑发间有些许银丝，大约和Danny一般年纪。Danny发现自己想起了Steve第一次见到他时哨兵对他露出的喜悦笑容，那微笑点亮了这副颀长而忧伤的脸庞，变得魅力无可抵挡。他发觉自己想看见这男人快点再次露出微笑，想要看到他快乐满足的模样。

就在他望着对方时，Steve睁开眼抬头向他眨了眨，瞳孔放大到让他的眼睛看上去几乎是深黑的。他朝Danny露出了一个傻乎乎的灿烂微笑，于是Danny发觉自己控制不住也傻笑了回去。他不自觉抬起手，充满爱意地抚上那个手感柔顺的黑发脑袋，Steve偎依在他的掌心里蹭了蹭，脸上还带着那个大大的笑容。这个哨兵完全陶醉在了肌肤相亲之中，他意识到，而他正是这一切的源头。

“哦，宝贝儿，你这是上瘾了嘛。”

McGarrett回以一个更加耀眼的百万瓦特笑容，让Danny软软地轻笑出声。哨兵低下脑袋，愉快地用鼻子蹭着Danny左边的乳头，早晨冒出的胡茬在上面轻轻刮过。Danny嘶地抽了一口气，惊异于这般意料之外带着刺痛的情欲感受，乳头开始变硬了起来。

Steve立刻捕捉到了他的反应。他半垂双眼牢牢盯着Danny，低下头故意吃起了那颗小小的粉红色乳粒。这一下显然直接撩起了Danny下面的火，他的老二马上勃起束缚在裤裆里头。Steve的目光仍然与Danny对视着，深吸一口气探下去温柔地覆上了他的胯间。他从那颗已经挺立发痛的乳尖上面抬起头来：

“给我好吗？”

这不仅仅是一句请求。这是他在祈求Danny的理解和体谅。Danny惊诧于这个男人仍维持至今的这份克制。他能感觉到Steve紧贴着他的热度和震颤，结合热再次袭来。在年轻时做巡警那会他曾经见过一场非自愿结合的残酷下场——那个被强奸的向导伤痕累累，睁着震惊而无神的双眼，和她那咆哮不休的哨兵一起被一队公会派来的清理小组迅速拖走。如今他不禁想知道，在那之后他们怎么还能够与彼此成功进行搭档。那个向导怎能再去相信她的哨兵呢？

而这次是不一样的。他们之间发生的种种只属于 ** _ **他们自己**_** 。他们在这事上共同进退，此刻的一步将会决定他们未来建立一种怎样的搭档关系。Danny意识到也许他们能够不再重蹈他熟悉那种结合的覆辙。也许，结合比他自己所知还要意味着更多。他颤抖地深吸了一口气，伸手覆上他的哨兵后颈捏了捏，注视着Steve在他的爱抚之中温顺地垂下了长长的睫毛。

Steve太渴望得到触摸了。他意识到：这个男人这么多年来过着的与人隔绝的生活，Danny才刚刚了解到一星半点。他一定是孤单得可怕。身为一个城市里长大的孩子、社交天性的生物，Danny发觉自己无法忍受这一点。他自己在一个吵吵闹闹的大家庭里长大，肌肤接触于Danny而言可谓是第二天性。他完全想象不出无法触碰到自己所爱之人是什么感受。本能地，他坐起身把对方紧紧拥入怀中。McGarrett有那么一瞬僵住了，随后他笨拙地将修长的手臂环上Danny，用力紧紧抱住，羞怯地将自己的脸埋进了Danny宽阔肩窝之中。

Danny就这么抱着他，给予所有他渴求的肌肤相亲，轻轻地摇晃着他，正像是他在Grace低落时所给她的那种安抚一般。他想，自己能做到的。McGarrett对他又不是没有吸引力，不就是滚床单那回事嘛。或许他们熟能一点就能生巧了。生出了一点勇气，他转过头吻了吻那个鸦黑的脑袋。Steve在他的臂弯里抖了抖，抬起头茫然地凝视着自己的向导，启唇开始微微喘气。Danny安慰地摸了摸他，小心翼翼地用一只手托起对方精巧的下巴，倾身温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇。

“嘘，没事的，我们不会有事。我们能做到的。对吧，搭档？”

Steve眨了眨眼，又对他露出了一个让他的面容完全生动起来的耀眼微笑。

“好的，好的，Danny，你想要什么都可以。”他结结巴巴地说着，目光痴迷，又羞惭于自己的急切而脸红起来。

Danny从善如流地，倾身过去与他的哨兵额头相接，让彼此的吐息交融在一起：

“错了，宝贝。是 ** _ **我们**_** 想要什么都可以。”

* * *

他们尽可能地放慢节奏，小心地褪去彼此的衣衫，尝试着手口并用地探索对方身体那些不熟悉的同性领域。和男人亲热有点不习惯，但感觉又同样奇妙，而随着他们探索的不断深入，双方欲火都越发炽烈起来。对于两个习惯于女性柔软身体曲线的男人来说，切换到结实肌肉和意料之外的体毛这些尚需要一点适应。Danny没和男人在一起过，而Steve即使习惯了在军队里与男人相处，却也基本无法和任何人上床的同时——即使和一个向导——不感到本能排斥、神识迷失。

Danny着迷于哨兵的修长身体上那些战斗留下的伤疤和一个个刺青，在心里暗暗记下之后要了解它们全部。这些图案代表着什么？会很痛吗？他用一次次抚触、分散心神的亲吻和爱语来让Steve不致于陷入精神迷失。他还发现亲吻一个比自己高大的人、被他抱在怀中这事本身挺让他性奋的，尽管还要加上被胡茬扎得火辣辣的体验。将不属于他的另一根性器握在手中一开始感觉很怪，但McGarrett在这方面显然足够天赋异禀。和Steve做爱原来比他想象中要容易得多，毕竟这男人有着一副美丽修长的古铜色身躯，大概来自海豹突击队那些维持军人身体素质的游泳和跑步训练；他的味道很好闻，更让人沉迷于品尝。

如同Danny迷上了Steve的刺青一般，Steve显然也同样着迷于金发男人毛茸茸的身体。他花了不少时间愉快地把鼻子埋进金灿灿的绒毛里，摸啊摸的感受那种绸缎般的触感。他似乎也对Danny结实的双手和双脚十分青睐，久久地亲吻和摸索感受那强健的筋骨体格。他爱上了嗅闻与品尝Danny的身体，快活地把鼻子埋在Danny的腋下和胯间，那样很痒会让Danny惊得笑出声来，然后Steve也跟着笑了起来。事实上随着对彼此深入的了解，他们有很长时间就那么在床上没头没脑地笑闹个不停，又一点点变得越发的性致盎然、意乱情迷。最后，Danny不得不让Steve又热又湿的口腔从他的身下挪开，以免让他当下就那么缴械出来。

在第一次的时候，他们没有用上在囤得满满的床头柜里找到的润滑剂。一切都是那么笨拙而急切，伴随着不断磕到的手肘和牙齿，但只需要亲密无间地肌肤相贴、饥渴地深吻着、将彼此握在掌中就足以让两人一同登上巅峰。在Steve叫喊出声，滚烫浊液洒到Danny的手上过后几秒他也射了出来。自从Rachel之后他已经禁欲了很长时间，况且正抱着他的强壮手臂、温暖结实的身躯感觉又是那么的好。再说，成为一个热情的哨兵满心满眼的唯一所想实在是让他醺醺然性奋不已。

第二次的过程也差不多，除了一个攒够经验值变得自信满满的Steve快活地占据了主导一方之外。他背靠在床头摞起来的枕头上坐着，让Danny骑在他的大腿上将湿滑的性器压在一起磨蹭，缓慢而深切地吻着彼此，不时停下来和对方一起哧哧笑得像个傻瓜。Danny的双臂环上了Steve的脖颈，打定主意要把他的哨兵一点点亲到喘不过气。Steve纵容地回吻，对一个个湿吻给予同样饥渴的回馈——他简直对Danny的味道欲罢不能——他宽大的手掌慵懒地上下抚摸着向导宽阔的背脊，不时滑下去揉捏小个子毛茸茸水蜜桃似的漂亮臀部。

这次Danny的先行释放伴随着一声惊叫，Steve猛然之间将尖齿刺入他颈侧靠近发根的某处，用力地吮吸下去完成了对他的向导的最终标记。在金发男人挣扎着想逃走的时候他警告似地低吼起来，一只大手扣着Danny的脑后固定住他，同时在那块柔嫩红肿的皮肤上小心翼翼地咬出一个伤痕，永久地留下打着Steve所有权的标记，另一只手则毫不怜惜地撸动着Danny的硬挺。Danny唯一能做的只有紧紧攀着自己哨兵宽厚的肩膀，浑身颤抖着达到了一次激烈高潮。而目睹他的向导这般深陷快感的景象、闻着他的香气也让Steve没几秒就跟着射了出来，再一次把两人搞得黏黏糊糊。

过后，Steve轻柔地舔吻那处标记，将他的向导紧紧抱入怀中，听着小个子男人迷迷糊糊、唧唧歪歪地抱怨着“你们这些尖牙齿食人魔哨兵，能不能找点除了自己的向导以外的东西来磨牙”。两人蜷在一起恢复体力，Danny被Steve充满保护欲地揽在臂弯之中，靠着哨兵的肩膀开始打盹。Steve仍然清醒着，目光落在他睡梦之中的面容上，贪婪地铭记下对方脸上的每一处线条。

他能感受到自己在Danny身上烙下的永久印记，这一事实让他欲火高涨。他的向导让他神魂颠倒不已——灿金色的发丝、结实美丽的身体、明亮的带着笑纹的蓝眼睛、覆盖着一层金色茸毛的胴体、刚硬的下巴线条和那张牙尖嘴利、永远、永远不会闭上的嘴巴。Danny实在是好看迷人得紧——通身的金灿灿、奶油白和玫瑰般的粉红色，与Steve自己颀长的古铜色身躯形成的肤色差对比令他心满意足。

第三次的时候，Danny在哨兵温暖的身下醒来，Steve一寸寸地将自己向导的身体好好地亲吻品尝，铭记在心，从他顶着金色乱毛的脑袋开始、一直到他娇小的脚心为止。这一次，当Steve抬起头与他的向导四目相对时，Danny在他的哨兵眼中看到了赤裸原始的欲望。他毫无抵抗，顺从地让McGarrett把自己翻了个身，一路在背上落下轻吻和啃咬，用湿热的舌头、和沾满润滑剂的急切的手指将他彻底打开。Danny抓紧了床头板，咬着牙以免让自己从不适到快感袭来时叫得太大声出来。

这感觉太好以至于在McGarrett终于把他的屁股抬高，起身骑到了他的身上时，他也完全没感到害怕——刚开始是痛的，毕竟在这方面Danny还是个处子，Steve又太过天赋异禀——但一旦在Steve的抽插变得流畅而有规律起来、寻觅到了藏在深处的那一点时快感便层层堆积、盖过了疼痛。在很长的时间里，两人之间唯余情欲蒸腾，床架吱嘎作响，湿滑的皮肉拍打声响不绝，低哑的呻吟呜咽以及强有力的手掌紧紧握住窄腰、用力到足以留下指痕，直到Danny沙哑地哭喊着释放出来，伴随着Steve发泄在他的向导紧热体内时发出征服一般的低吼，他的结合热终于达到了顶点。

哨兵的脑中白热一片爆炸开，恢复了神智的他重重倒在他的向导背上，无意识地轻吻磨蹭着对方颈后的标记咬痕，下身仍埋在对方身体里——他的精神意识终于完全清醒，不再有一丝一毫的痛苦：除了残余在皮肤上的粗粝胡茬触感、喉咙和肩膀上齿印留下的刺痛、以及Danny在他背上使劲用指甲挠出的一道道抓痕之外。而Danny，在经历了他们之间的激烈性爱之后，已经躺在他身下快要睡着了。Steve深吸一口空气中彼此交织的信息素和性事气味，稳下了心神。他真想沉入这份——属于 ** _ **他们**_** 的——浓郁味道当中，让它留在自己身上再也消散不去。

Steve亲了亲他的脸蛋温柔地退出去，然后轻柔地检查了一番自己的爱人确保没有软组织撕裂。发现除了那个小小入口周围的娇嫩皮肤因扩张太过匆忙而渗出几滴血迹之外并无大碍之后他放心下来，轻手轻脚地走去浴室拿了一条温热的湿毛巾和舒缓药用软膏，细心地给那个红肿的小口上药。他忍不住伸手温柔地捏了捏他的向导可口的屁股蛋儿，又用鼻子拱啊拱的好一会儿，最终放弃抵抗诱惑低头在左半边臀瓣上吮出了一个大大的草莓来。Danny这么一个熟蜜桃般饱满的好屁股，让他的哨兵不顾自己向导困呼呼的挣扎抵抗，非得在那上面盖章落戳不可。

完事以后他顺手把湿毛巾丢到地上，将他的爱人整个儿抱进怀里，贪婪地将这副温热结实的身体拥得更紧，四肢纠缠在一起享受着向导压在他身上的重量和体温。被打扰到的Danny迷迷糊糊地哼唧几声，让Steve露出了微笑，纵容地让坏脾气的爱人把他挪成自己的人肉抱枕，然后他就这么紧了紧怀抱不动了，一只手轻轻地顺着那头乱糟糟的金毛。他感觉自己快要为满身满心充沛的快乐而爆炸开来了。

余光捕捉到玻璃墙边的一阵响动，哨兵的注意力被一声轻轻的咳嗽似的低吼吸引了过去，他转过头看到了自己的精神体动物——一只漆黑的美洲豹——正在一只不开心地咕唧个不停的蜜獾身边执着地绕来绕去，后者正同样执着地打算把自己紧紧窝成一个球，用毛茸茸的大尾巴盖住自个儿的鼻子打盹。Steve就那样睡着了，怀里抱着他的向导，脸上还带着微笑，伴随着身旁隆隆低响的大猫咕噜声和蜜獾的鼾声。

* * *

****【十八个月后】** **

Catherine和她的哨兵在特警部队疏散附近区域之后到达了码头的案发现场，彼时哨兵公会已经通过无线电呼叫找来了一支哨兵向导支援小队。

“情况如何？”Jude问，与此同时利用身高优势望向对方身后，努力让他的视觉感官范围延伸至被黄色封锁带围起来的仓库内部。

Judson Jubal Scott只有两项强化的感官：视觉和听觉，但他那身为足球队后卫令人印象深刻的大高个块头足以在他的NCIS（海军罪案调查处）哨兵职业生涯中弥补感官上的不足。他非常走运在Catherine离开Kauai、到San Diego向导中心接受下一次分配的重新训练时遇见了她。他们几乎是立刻成功进行了结合。

“有一位向导受了伤，一位哨兵陷入狂化状态。那哨兵在他的向导倒下之后大发雷霆，一口气干掉了仓库里所有的军火贩子。我们已经带走了还活着的几个，他的队员还在和他对话，好说服他让急救人员来给向导做检查。到目前为止，情况看来不妙。”

“那人是谁？”Catherine飞快地问道，内心已经开始快速过起了夏威夷本土上目前已知的哨兵名单。

“他是州长新成立的一支重案特遣队的头儿，一位海军出身的哨兵。他叫Steve McGarrett海军少校，他的向导是Daniel Williams警探。”

Catherine惊讶地倒抽一口气，Jude立马转过头来把注意力集中到了她身上：“Cat？”他声音低沉地发问道。她随意拍了拍他强壮的手臂，以此安抚他的保护欲。

“我认识他，Jude。他是在我们相遇之前我分配到的哨兵。”

Jude点点头，接受了这一事实。她没跟他说过太多那一段失败的结合关系，但他深知那伤到了她，以及她当初对那个哨兵的深切在意。他低头朝她露出微笑，洁白的牙齿在黝黑脸庞上分外明显：

“宝贝，如果有任何人能接近这个家伙，就只有你了。”

他对她有十足十的把握。她就曾经把他从狂化之中拯救出来，因为在他们相遇那时他完全没办法做到控制自己的感官，而现在他甚至都不怎么再犯头痛了。她紧张地回以一个微笑，握起他的手。

“我们开始吧！”

他们弯腰越过封锁带走进了昏暗的库房，循着一个沉稳的男声穿过迷宫似的货运板箱来到后方的办公区。在幽暗的走廊尽头，他们遇到了一位穿着防弹背心的瘦小亚洲女性，她背着一架快和她一般个头的来复枪，看上去年轻得不像是服务于州长这支精英特遣队的一员。她伸出手很快与他们握了握。

“Kono Kalakaua，五零特遣队的。他已经平静一些了，但感觉还没认出我们来。不过他有在听Chin说话。”

“很好。那意味着他已经开始控制住自己了。”Catherine赞同地点点头。

他们继续走到了库房后面被清理出来的一块区域。Catherine和Jude同时眨了眨眼，惊骇于面前染满血的水泥地面上横七竖八地躺满了残尸的景象。这里起码有半打军火贩子的尸体。一个挎着散弹枪、面容沉稳端正的亚裔男人正跪在一旁，耐心地对McGarrett说着话，后者正蜷在角落里将他昏迷的向导护在身下。Catherine在看到她从前的情人那一刻睁大了双眼。

Steve整个人几乎被血染透。他满是脏污的面容上、身上的浅蓝T恤和防弹背心上溅满了鲜血，双手和前臂上同样血迹斑斑。他紧紧抱着那个失去意识的Danny，对方金发的脑袋无力地倚在他的胸前。那张无生气的脸和金灿灿的头发上也沾着血，小个子男人的白色衬衫前襟被血染红以至于他们无法判断出他的伤势有多重。狂化之中的哨兵注意到了新来者，发出愤怒的嘶声，警告地低吼了一声，与此同时又用自己的身体更多地将他们和自己的向导隔绝开来。

“Steve，我是Catherine。我们是来帮你的。”

她尽可能柔和地出声道，表达了自己安抚的意图，尽管如此她已经开始剧烈发抖起来。她从来没见过在战场上陷入狂暴状态的哨兵。她在上训练课程时的确接触过这一情况，但她的了解仅限于理论。大部分失去自己向导的哨兵都再也无法恢复过来，结局要么死亡或自杀，要么彻底狂化，在疯人院里度过余生。

那双野性十足的橄榄色双眸眯起来落在她身上，Steve在空气中嗅了嗅辨认她的气味，但他完全没有显示出一点认出她来的迹象。相反，他又发出了一声威胁的咆哮，小心地搂紧他的向导，一只手温柔地将那个金发的脑袋护在自己的胸口。他转头警戒地打量Jude，把后者视作一个更大的威胁对象。Catherine继续说着话试图使他平静下来、好让她建立起精神引导连结，但无济于事。那双野性毕露的眼睛里神情一片空白，直直地穿过了她，继续把大半注意力集中在正安静地站在她身后的Jude身上。

近一个小时过后，Catherine已经差不多声嘶力竭，无计可施。

只要他们其中有一个人胆敢靠近哨兵守卫着的那道无形的“禁止侵入”分界线，Steve就会咆哮出声，而他也根本没有一点理解她的意图、甚至辨认出她身份的样子。她不情愿地开始考虑呼叫部署麻醉枪作为最后手段——这对一个失控的哨兵来说是很危险的——以及试图让Jude出去外面等候，以便降低有其他哨兵在场情况下Steve的怒气值。正在此时，从Steve尽力守护的角落里传来一阵呻吟，随后Steve臂弯中的人缓缓地动了动。

Danny开始恢复意识了。

“噢，嗷，嗷，卧槽，我的脑袋……搞什么……？”金发警探虚弱地抬起头，费力地四处环视了一圈，然后把注意力集中在了正紧张兮兮地用鼻子磨蹭着他的Steve身上，后者仍在分神警戒着这些他视作入侵者的人们。Danny又呻吟了一声，接着抬起一只手托起他那哨兵的尖下巴，温柔而略带责怪地摇了摇他。

“哦，宝贝，你 ** _ **这次**_** 又干了些啥？在整个瓦胡岛上大开杀戒了？”

小个儿警探那嘶哑的嗓音中带着爱意，挣扎着坐起身来，眼中除了Steve别无他人。Chin和Kono如释重负地笑了：只要Danny能出声说话，他就会没事的。现在他要做的就是向那个万分担忧的哨兵重申这一事实。

“看看，看这儿，超级海豹，我就是手臂上划了个口子而已。我从那把AK的射程范围内跳出去的时候绊倒了，结果头磕到了个板箱的边角上。你也知道，脑袋开瓢流的血总是挺多的。快回神吧，宝贝儿。”

他温和地哄诱着，双手捧起哨兵的头将彼此的额头挨在一起，轻声细语地喃喃着什么，Catherine听不清他说的内容但Jude听到了，一个微笑慢慢地浮现在了他的脸上。

片刻之后那个黑发的脑袋垂下，哨兵整副修长的身躯通体颤了颤，抬起头锐利地扫视了周围一圈，然后才俯首凝视他正耐心等待着的向导脸庞。他愣了一瞬间，马上换上了一副全副警戒的表情，再次把他受伤的向导紧紧抱进怀里。

“Danno？”他嗓音绷得紧紧的，因恐惧而颤抖。

“现在没事了宝贝，你已经把坏蛋们都搞定了。就我所见，你 ** _ **确确实实**_** 把坏蛋们全给干掉了。我们不如赶紧从这里出去，然后回家怎么样？”

金发男人抬手抓着他的搭档肩膀，让还是一脸迷茫和懊恼的对方小心翼翼地扶着他站起身来。Danny身形不稳地摇晃了下，这让哨兵无视他“ _别想着抱我走McGarrett_ ”的坚决声明，弯下身伴着一声闷哼把他横抱起来走出去，不顾对方愤愤不平的吱歪抗议把他交给了等在外面的急救人员。

Steve在经过Catherine身旁时朝她点了点头，惊讶于她的露面，但他的全副心神都在自己受伤的搭档身上。他在救护车旁绕来绕去，一边擦干净脸颊和双手一边用鹰隼似的锐利眼神盯着正在仔细检查他的向导的救护人员。但他显然已经完全恢复了自主行动意识，开始快速地和Kalakaua和Kelly一一对质任务的行动细节，然后把他们留在那里监督验尸小组，就和他的向导一起离开了。尽管那警探还在抱怨个没完，却也乖乖躺上了担架床被送往皇后医疗中心。

Kelly和Kalakaua驻足对Catherine的努力礼貌地表示了感谢，也为自己队友的情况好转而松了口气，接着回头投入了工作当中。

Catherine靠在Jude身旁，后者伸出有力的手臂揽着她。她对这次与Steve的重逢百感交集——对自己仍然无法进入他的感官范围的失望，对他和他的向导状况好转的庆幸，和自己没能把他从神识迷失当中召唤出来的窘迫。Jude发现了她的失望情绪，把她抱紧了些。

“你帮不到所有人的，宝贝。”

“我知道，我知道。”她尽力让自己从沮丧当中解脱出来。她意识到：这其中一部分失望，实际上源于她讨厌自己成为一个失败者的事实。

在两人走去车那边时，她的手机在口袋里因一条信息而震动起来。她拿出手机，马上认出了那个熟悉的号码。带着微笑读完了那条简短的信息，她拿给她的哨兵看：

“McGarrett邀请我们明天去他家做客吃晚餐。”

Jude询问地抬起眉毛：

“要去吗？”

Catherine笑了：“当然，我们去吧。我还挺想见见Danny的。”

Jude沉稳地点点头：“好。我也挺想见见Steve，在他不瞪着眼睛随时准备把我的脑袋咬下来的时候。”

* * *

他们提前几分钟到达了那个提供的地址，Jude一只手轻松地拿着一箱长板啤酒，Catherine则带了一瓶上好的红酒。她注意到这个地址和Steve以前那个偏僻荒远的小屋不同。这是一处位于安静高档住宅区里有些年头的房子，正对着大海的方位让她印象深刻。Steve来开门，身上随意地穿着卡其短裤和一件旧背心。他笑容灿烂地迎接了他们，轻轻抱了她一下，和Jude握了握手。Steve看上去真心实意地为他们到来而高兴，她从来没见过他的脸上带着如此坦率而放松的神情。

“过来后院吧，我准备了些烤海鲜和牛排，这样可以吗？”

“老兄，牛排简直 ** _ **太**_** 可以了！”Jude热烈响应。

Catherine充满喜爱地微笑着摇了摇头，她的前足球后卫先生就好这一口。Steve咧嘴一笑表示赞同，把他们带进门穿过安静凉爽的房间和一个温馨的老式厨房，来到了阳台外面。

Jude闻了闻令人垂涎欲滴的烹调牛排香气表示了赞赏，把啤酒放到小桌上，然后McGarrett马上把大部分酒瓶放到冰柜里面冰了起来，把红酒打开让它透一会气。

孩子的笑声传来吸引了Catherine的注意力，她看见Danny正在沙滩上和一个小女孩一起认真堆着沙子城堡。Steve注意到她的视线，自豪地微笑起来。

“那是Grace，Danny的女儿。她周末和假期的大部分时间会待在我们这里。下周就是她的六岁生日了。”Steve看着他自己的小家庭，露出了骄傲的笑容。接着他又转向他们笑着说道：

“Danny和我可花了好大劲来跟她解释为什么她不能收到一匹小马做生日礼物。”

Jude善意地笑出声来。他姐姐有六个孩子，在小朋友们令人抓狂的脑回路上他感同身受。Catherine也笑了，高兴于看到Steve能够这么喜悦开怀的样子。他看起来再也不是那个她所认识的安静而阴郁的男人了。

“或许你可以把生日礼物换成教她骑马？”她建议。

Steve眨了眨眼思考，接着向她露出了一个令人目眩的微笑。

“是个好主意，Cat。Danno这下可以庆幸我们不用在车库和后院里建马厩和围栏了。”

他站起来翻动烤肉，Danny也看到了他们，从沙滩走了上来，让Gracie继续和她的粉红色塑料小桶小铲子一起完成未竟事业。

他光着脚，衣着同样家居随意，身上穿着一件白T恤和裤腿裁短的牛仔裤。他的额头上贴着一只白蝴蝶形状的创可贴，Catherine还瞥到了他没被袖口遮住的手臂上露出一只稍大的银色蝴蝶。她好奇而挑剔地打量着Steve这位逃跑的向导。在Newark他曾是那么一意坚决地要逃离他们的追寻，她忍不住心生疑虑，想知道他花了多大力气来反抗与Steve的结合，以及他现在是否与Steve一样感到满足快乐。她自己与Jude的结合纯属意料之外，但结局皆大欢喜。

他偏了偏头直直地回以注视，接着伸出手与她握了握。他湛蓝的双眼锐利地在她脸上扫过——一双属于警察的鹰眼——然后她为自己被抓到打量对方而尴尬地脸红了。他对她微微笑了一下，然后转向Jude。

“如果我没搞错的话，你是Judson Jubal Scott，牛仔队的前任后卫。有幸能够见到你，兄弟。”他握了握Jude的手，后者宽大的手掌足以包住他的手。

“彼此彼此，我的朋友。”Jude低沉地说道，和以往一样当他职业足球队的短暂服役生涯被人提及时感到高兴，欣喜于自己得到的认可。

他和Danny立马就足球相关聊得热火朝天起来，Catherine在捕捉到Steve从烤架那边看过来、翻了个白眼时咧嘴一笑。她知道Steve在高中时做过四分卫，但他本人并不热衷于体育比赛。他一向更专注于他的事业本身。她把那两人留在那继续聊，走到烤架那边给Steve帮忙。他在她递盘子过去装烤好的虾串时微笑着表达了感谢。

“他们看着挺投机的。”她开口说道，Steve充满爱意地笑着看向他的金发爱人，对方双手正大幅度挥来挥去比划着扔球的动作，无疑是在给某个比赛得分进行说明。

“Danny聊起球赛能把人家的耳朵聊出茧子来。他可爱足球和棒球了。”

“Steve！Steve，快看我发现了什么！”Grace跑了上来，在看到他们有客人来时停下脚步藏到Steve身后，从他的屁股后面露出一双怕羞的棕色眼睛注视着Catherine。

Steve马上跪下去查看她发现的宝贝——一个晒干的小小海星——并发出赞叹。小女孩对他露出灿烂的微笑，在Catherine面前羞涩地低下头，又跑去阳台那边把海星拿给她父亲看。后者同样停下聊天去看她的小小发现，表扬了一番。Danny抬起头，那双神采飞扬的蓝眼睛越过孩子的头顶与Steve相视，在Grace跑回去继续堆城堡之前交换了一个亲呢的眼神。

Catherine轻轻地清了清嗓子，开口：“你看起来很快乐，Steve。我真为你高兴。”

Steve歪了歪头，给了她一个几乎像是羞涩的迷人笑容，他的视线无意识地回到了那个金发男人身上。对方正与Jude一起开怀大笑着，脑袋往后仰去，仍然指手画脚地在空气中比划着各种弧度。

“我从来没想过自己能找到他，你知道吗？我原本已经确信我会一个人孤零零地死去……”他的眼神猛然间变得遥远，仿佛身处冰冷虚无之中。

Catherine因这份有形的痛楚而畏缩了一下。突然之间，他看起来是如此的脆弱。

“发生什么事了？”她轻声问道，同情油然而生。“他反抗结合了吗？”

Steve的视线飘到她身上，然后又转向了他的向导。他苦笑了一下，回忆道：

“我放他走了。我什么都计划好了：从药房里偷出来一整瓶安定剂。我那时候正准备自杀。”面对Catherine的震惊之情，他露出了又一个温柔的笑容。“但他回来了，把针瓶砸得粉碎，还给了我一拳。”

他此刻望着他的向导，脸上是毫不掩饰的赞美和骄傲。

“他决定要与我结合，以及告诉我我疯了。”

他的声音当中仍含有一丝诧异，如同他仍然不敢相信Danny选择了留下来陪在他身边一般。Steve转回身去翻动烤架上的肉，唇角还暗自带着一点微笑。

Catherine靠在阳台门柱上，仍因Steve的这一番自白而大为震动。她愧疚地回忆起那一晚她离开他身边时，满心只有自己的妒嫉和受伤之情，丝毫未考虑过那个没有做错任何事、只是无法做到与她结合的男人。如果Danny就这么一走了之呢？在她正在酒店里赌气地放纵狂欢时，Steve有可能正一个人静静地死去。

无怪乎他和她没有成功结合了；即使以她自己的共情能力，也未曾注意到他原来是那般的绝望。这让她羞惭于自己曾经身为他的向导。她陷入了自我谴责的深思当中，机械地一一回答着Steve对她是在哪里如何遇到Jude的询问。

随后Steve宣布可以开饭了，Danny从桌边起身进厨房拿出了冰箱里放凉的一大碗沙拉。晚上剩下的时间波澜不惊地过去，他们享用了美味的食物，Jude滔滔不绝地赞颂着Steve的烤肉天分，然后又是一轮举杯庆祝。Catherine再反应过来时已经到了告别离开的时刻，而Steve作为一位友善之至的主人亲自将他们送到门外，并让他们承诺下次再来做客；Danny则在早些时候告别、带着Grace上楼睡觉去了。

Catherine在他们上车以后才发现自己把钱包落在了阳台上。她留Jude在那摆弄收音机频道，自己跑回去取钱包。她悄悄地靠近房子边缘，脑子里仍然想着Steve和Danny之间的事。她希望自己能搞清楚那个咄咄逼人的金发警探是否和Steve一样在意对方，看在Steve很明显已经非他不可的份上。Steve在看着自己的向导时，眼里的爱意仿佛要满溢而出。这一切与她无关了，她知道，但她仍旧感觉自己是在Steve最需要她的友谊和信任时抛弃了他，她为此忧虑不已。

她在原处找到了落下的钱包准备转身离开，就在此时，沙滩上传来轻轻的笑声和男人低声的呢喃吸引了她的注意力。她走下阳台，隔着栏杆透过夜色望了过去。满月正在院中投下明亮的光辉，照亮了Steve那片小小的沙滩以及Grace的城堡、和两把并排放着的躺椅。Steve正坐在其中一把椅子上，一手拎着啤酒，而Danny站在他的两腿之间低头朝他微笑着。

在她的注视之下，Danny温柔地用双手捧起Steve的脸，弯下腰吻上他的嘴唇，给了他一个炽热的亲吻。Steve快乐地轻哼一声，那双大掌环上小个子男人的细腰把他拉到自己的腿上坐着，在这一过程中啤酒瓶从手中掉落在地。瓶子无声无息地滚入了海浪之中。Catherine因这一充满情欲的画面而红了脸，看样子她已经得到自己的答案了。她暗自微笑起来，回头走向那辆她自己的哨兵正等待的车上。

她没有看到Danny在她身后露出心满意足的得意神情，满意于自己当着Steve前任向导的面公开宣示了他的所有权。Steve因他的向导短暂的分神中断接吻而发出一声不高兴的低吼，于是Danny便尽职尽责地投入到给他的补偿当中。反正他们又不是第一次在沙滩上干起来，在第二天醒来的时候发现沙子跑进不可描述的地方了。


	3. 【番外】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个不长眼的未结合哨兵想要得到Danny。

伴随着刺耳的声响，SUV一个急刹车停在那间荒废的小屋前面，后面紧跟着停下一辆哈雷。Chin急匆匆跳下摩托，刚好来得及在Steve拉开车门跃下来、带着一身杀气冲进屋里之前拦住这个哨兵。Steve咆哮着试图把较矮的男人甩开，一心只想着要在他的向导身上再一次宣示主权。

“Steve！Steve！冷静点！用上你的感官！搞清楚那里面没有埋伏或者陷阱之类的！你要是受伤的话，还怎么把Danny救回来？”

正如他的期望，McGarrett在听到自己失踪的向导时迟疑一下，停下了脚步。高个子男人深吸了一口气冷静下来，闭上双眼——将他的听力沿着泥泞的小道一路延伸至屋内，迫切地想要搜寻到自己向导的踪迹。Chin感觉到对方的狂躁已经开始得到控制后，小心翼翼地松开了抓着Steve上臂的手，但仍随时预备着制住他以防万一。

突然间，Steve低下头发出了一声轻轻的闷哼，他紧绷的肩膀开始颤抖。Chin花了好一会儿才意识到Steve是在 ** _ **笑**_** 。他迟疑地看着McGarrett抬起头，脸上已经挂上了一个大大的微笑，开始信心十足地大步向小屋走去。跟随其后的Chin在离纱门还有几英尺远的地方就知道了Steve突然放松下来的原因。从他所在的地方都能听到Danny火力全开的大嗓门嚷嚷着：

“你，这位先生，就是个白痴！你是哪根神经坏掉了才会觉得我会甩掉 ** _ **我的**_** 哨兵，来和你这猪头结合？我告诉你为什么，伙计，不仅仅因为你蠢，还因为你长得丑！你觉得我有了McGarrett，还会有空考虑像你这种影响市容的瘪三？想太多了你！说真的，你见过他没？就整个菠萝岛上最帅的那个GQ杂志模特？不如我再给你的脑袋来上几脚好了，可能还比我刚给你老二来的那一脚要有用得多！现在，我再客气点问你一次：我的手机在哪里？”

他们现在能够透过纱窗门看到他了，正绕着他脚下那个躺在地上呻吟的男人走来走去，后者蜷成一团双手紧紧捂着胯下。Danny显然不仅毫发无伤，还胜券在握——在空中挥舞着双手叱责他那个所谓的绑匪，盛怒的嗓门滔滔不绝地起伏着，熟悉的火力全开Williams风格。

McGarrett侧身用肩膀推开门随意地斜靠在墙上，双臂交叉脸上带着一个坏笑，充满兴致地看着自己的向导：

“GQ杂志模特？”他问道。

Danny吓了一跳猛地转身面向他们，意识到自己被偷听到了之后脸涨成了一种好玩的粉红色。他立马气势汹汹地竖起一根指头，谴责似的用力戳他的哨兵，以此把自己的尴尬掩盖过去。

“你死去哪里了？你知不知道我在这里和这个脑残困在一起多久了？他把我绑起来，还把我塞到了车尾箱里，Stephen！还有，他毁了我最好的一件衬衫！那件是Grace给我的父亲节礼物！我还以为……”

话语突然被大步走上前的哨兵打断了，他双眼微眯小心地抓起Danny的手肘，把他的胳膊抬起来开始检查手腕上那一片发红的擦伤。Steve在看到Danny那件浅奶油黄色的衬衫几乎被撕破到腰上的位置、暴露出一大片他覆盖着金色绒毛的胸膛时，眼神变得更暗沉了。他狂怒地咆哮着转过身面向那个还蜷在地上呻吟的年轻哨兵，十足十打算一个飞踢把他送回老家去。Danny赶紧扯住他的双臂拦住去路：

“别别别！宝贝，别杀了那个蠢货！Chin，赶紧把那人带走！呃，Steve和我要就警方执法程序好好讨论一下！”

Danny 闷哼着两只手抱住他盛怒的哨兵的腰，把他推搡到最近的墙上，用自己的宽肩和上肢力量死死压着高个子男人，好让Chin赶紧把Dwayne Clark铐起来离开Steve的死亡视线。

Steve正一心欲杀掉那个不光试图偷走他的向导、还胆敢伤害他的白痴毛头小子，就在此时一双带着枪茧的有力双手突然捧住他的脸，把他扯下来送上了一个深切的湿吻。Steve立马被他的向导的味道和触感给分散了心神（正如Danny的意图），停下挣扎上前的脚步，双臂环上了Danny的窄腰开始热烈回吻。他的全副心神都放在重新给他的向导打上标记上面，以至于几乎没发现Chin迅速把他的目标受害人拖出了门外。

Danny气喘吁吁地让Steve在这个吻里占据了主导，对方堵着他的嘴亲得凶猛又下流，把他的双唇吻得红肿发痛。Steve接着把他的头抬起来开始贪婪地磨蹭着Danny暴露出的喉咙，呼吸着自己向导的气味，又吻又揉地一路往下，完成了Clark未能达成的企图：两只大手一把将Danny的衬衫彻底扯开，双手探进衣衫下摸索他毛绒绒的胸膛，用拇指捏他小小的粉色乳头。Danny环在自己哨兵肩膀上的手无力地想把对方推开，又因Steve的嘴唇和尖齿刺激到他的每一个敏感点而喘息起来。他尽力平复着呼吸开口道：

“Steve……Steve，宝贝！住手！HPD马上就到了……该死，Stephen！哎哟！”

“他碰了你，Danno。他对你下了脏手，还伤害了你。除了我没人可以碰你！谁都不行！”

McGarrett厉声道，一把抓住自己向导凌乱的金发，另一只手揽住腰再一次狠狠地亲上了他。他现在非得重新对自己的所有物重新打上标记、宣示他的占有权、把Clark的气味从Danny的肌肤上彻彻底底抹掉不可。伴随着一声怒吼，他弯腰把他的向导一把扛到肩上，无视Danny大喊大叫的反抗背着人走过了客厅。

“McGarrett！尼玛的把我放下来！来人啊有人强奸向导啦！”Danny猛锤Steve的侧腰，但哨兵依然无动于衷地把他整个人托在身上，扛着他的战利品走进了里间卧室。

Chin靠在Steve的卡车旁欣赏着悬挂在青翠山谷上空的一弯彩虹。HPD和公会管理人员已经带走了那个发狂的年轻哨兵，把他遣送至结合中心。希望那个误入歧途的年轻人能够在那里的候选人中找到自己真正的向导吧。自从Chin把Steve和Danny留在Clark的房子里之后已经过去了快两个小时，他终于听到纱窗门打开，他们踏出门外的声音。

Chin努力忍住不大笑出来，艰难维持着表面上八风不动的淡定脸。

Steve正沿着小路阔步走来，一脸欠扁的坏笑，一条胳膊充满占有欲地环在他的向导肩膀上。Danny这下可有好一阵子逃不出他的手掌心了。这哨兵看上去就跟偷到了腥的大猫似的——如果偷的是某个面红耳赤得可爱的金发向导的话。相比之下，Danny整个人粉红粉红得像一朵爱尔兰玫瑰，嘴唇被亲得红肿，竭尽全力企图把他乱糟糟的头毛恢复到原本一贯的服帖风格。他身上穿着的Steve那件蓝衬衫扣子欲盖弥彰地扣到了最上面，依然遮不住他喉间一整圈赤裸裸的吻痕。他的手上还抱着自己那件已经变成破布条的衬衫。这两个人浑身闻起来就像两只发春的大公猫一样。

Chin很庆幸Kono不在，他可不想再打赌输给她了。

“你们准备好走了吗？”

Steve清了清嗓子低头对他灿烂一笑。这男人现在吃饱喝足得几乎要发出呼噜噜的声音，完全没有了先前一点杀气腾腾的踪影。

“嗯，我们搞定了。回头我们办公室见……等午饭过后。”

在Chin骑上摩托时哨兵开始搂着他的向导朝卡车走去。他听到Danny的抗议声传过来：

“午饭后？你个禽兽什么意思，午饭后？就你刚才玩的那些花样，你再敢给我……”

Chin发动摩托向市区里驶去，终于伴随着阵阵海风发出会心大笑来。


End file.
